Lab Fun, Lab Spying, Lab Secrets
by LadySparx
Summary: ok just a quick oneshot of our favorite geek lovers. RxR basicly it's all in the title.


Lab Fun, Lab Spying, Lab Secrets.

Sara entered the break room and yawned. She walked over to the counter and pulled out Greg's secret stash and put on a fresh pot. Caffeine was much need.

While she waited, she thought back to last night; the feel of lips on hers and his hands roaming all over body. Just thinking about it made the fire in her middle grow. She pulled herself out of her thoughts and pulled herself together when she realized that the coffee was ready. She got up from the table and went over and reached up for a mug from the cupboard. That was then she felt him up against her, also reaching for a mug. She could feel his growing need for her on her backside.

Grissom knew she was doing all she could to contain herself. She hadn't even noticed that he came in, she was so caught up in her own thoughts. More than likely thinking about last night.

Sara and Grissom had spent the last eight hours going over evidence. Grissom grabbed a mug, but stayed put. "I don't know about you, but when I get home, I'm heading straight to bed." he whispered in her ear .

Sara leaned back into him. "Mmm, I think I may do the same." She said while Grissom chuckled.

"Well, I should hope so." He said as he poured himself a mug, then left heading back out to the layout room.

Sara smiled, prepared her coffee then followed in pursuit.

* * *

Catherine walked down the hall towards D.N.A. Warrick had joined her along the way and they started chatting as they passed the layout room, that Sara and Grissom were currently using. Catherine stopped, causing Warrick to bump into her.

"Hey, Cat, why'd you…" he was shushed by Catherine. She pointed to the layout with a smile on her face. Warrick looked over and then a smile too appeared. "Well, what do ya know." He said.

They saw Sara and Grissom leaning against the table, looking over photos, leaning rather close together, smiles on each of their faces. Not long after did Grissom's left hand disappear behind Sara.

"Well, it's about damn time he got his head out of the microscope." Catherine whispered.

"Yeah, and Sara doesn't seem to surprised. How long do you think they've been like this?"

"Hard to say. You know Sara and Grissom are very good as keeping personal lives out of work life. They're very good at keeping secrets." Catherine said.

"Well," Warrick snorted. "Not any more they're not." He grinned. "C'mon, Wendy's probably wondering where we are." He said as he pulled Catherine along towards D.N.A.

* * *

Sara laughed as she and Grissom entered the locker room. "No way, you did not!" she laughed.

"I know, could hardly believe it myself."

"Oh my god. I can't believe that you, Gil Grissom, actually slept threw a seminar." Sara continued to laugh as she pulled things from her locker.

Grissom chuckled. "Well, I couldn't help it. I had been up all night thinking about a very beautiful woman."

Sara blushed as she continued with her locked. Catherine and the rest of the guys entered the locker room.

Nick yawned. "Hey, I don't know about you guys, but when I get home, I'm hitting the pillows." He said.

"I'm right there with ya, Nicky." Said Catherine.

"What about Lindsey?" asked Warrick.

"She's going to a friend's house after school for a slumber party. I'll have the whole house to myself." She told him.

"Well, good for you Catherine. At least you'll get some peace and quite tonight. What about you Sara, what are you're plans?" asked Nick

"I'm going to go home, get something to eat, maybe get a shower in, then hitting the sheets." She said with a yawn.

"Well, let's hope you eat something, Sara. What about you Grissom?" asked Catherine.

"I'm gonna head home. Get something to eat, take a shower, maybe even take a nap before doing a little house work, but first I have to take care of Hank and my bugs." He told them as he shut his locker door. "See you all in a couple of hours." He said as he then disappeared from the locker room.

"Gee, Grissom and his bugs." Nick shook his head.

"Yeah, well that's Gris for ya. I'm out guys. Night." Called Warrick as he left.

"Yeah, I'm outtie. Night ladies." said Nick leaving Catherine and Sara in the locker room.

Sara and Catherine turned to each other. "Outtie?" they questioned Nick's choice of words then broke out laughing.

"Well, I'll catch you later Sara. Have a good Night." Said Catherine as she picked up her bag and exited the locker room, leaving only Sara.

"You too, Catherine." She called after her. Sara shut her locker door, grabbed her bag, and left the locker room. She left the building after saying good night to Judy, and went to the parking lot, getting into her car and driving home.

After driving for about a good half hour, Sara came upon a nice semi-suburban neighborhood. She pulled up into one of the driveways and parked next to the other car. She turned off the ignition and exited her car, walking up the walkway and into the house, only to be mauled by the dog.

"Hank, c'mon, down boy." Sara laughed as Hank soon stopped jumping on her. "Good boy." She said as she scratched the dog's ears, shutting the door. She sat her bag down, hung up her jacket and set her keys into the bowl with the others. When she turned around, she met a pair of blue eyes. The owner of said eyes, wrapped their arms around Sara's waist and pulled her close.

"You're late. I was beginning to worry." Said Grissom.

"I'm sorry. Traffic was horrible, but I'm here now." She said before kissing him, tenderly. "So, what are we doing today?" she asked.

Grissom smiled as he buried his face in the crook of her neck. "As I said earlier today in the break room, I'm going straight to bed, just as you said you would." He told her.

"No, I believe I said that I think I would do the same, I never said I was actually going to." She corrected him.

"Ah, yes. My apologies Mrs. Grissom."

Sara laughed. "Well, not yet I'm not." She said.

"But you will be soon enough, my dear." He said as he slipped the engagement ring back on her finger, where it had resided just before shift. He then picked her up bridal style witch earned him a squeal of delight and laughter from Sara as he carried her up the stairs towards their bedroom, letting the ring.

* * *

Jim Brass hung up his cell phone, and concentrated back on the road. "Guess they're in the middle of something." He chuckled. The figure in the passenger seat smiled.

"Can you blame them?" said Sofia. "I mean, if they're doing what I think they're doing then you really can't, because if we were home, we'd be doing the same thing, Jim." She told him.

Jim smiled as he took her hand in his and brought it to his lips. "You are to right, my dear. So I guess we should go home, then."

"Sounds like heaven." She chuckled.

They proceeded to their own home, witch coincidently, resided in the same neighborhood as Gil and Sara's.

* * *

ok, just a quickie oneshot. I don't think I'll do any more to this story. I may later one, depending. PLease RxR.


End file.
